The Greatest CNY Party Ever
by Jj David Lee
Summary: A mysterious man has summoned a group of elite characters to his mysterious mansion. Now, they must work together to prepare for the greatest party ever as to celebrate Chinese New Year in year 2013! Lots of crossovers. Can these distinct characters pull it off? Or would they just screw things up? Gong Xi Fa Cai! Rated T for mild language.


**A/N: Here's a Chinese New Year special! Major crossover. Well, you can say it's a crack-fic. I don't mind. I only wrote it for fun! Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters mentioned below except for Mr.J. Happy reading!**

* * *

**The Greatest Chinese New Year Party Ever**

**Part I**

**The Meeting**

Somewhere in a distant land, a group of people are sitting in a dark room around a round table. The intense atmosphere is indicating a major, serious discussion.

There are 12 persons sitting around the table. And 6 of them have 2 bodyguards each standing behind them.

One person slams the table with his right fist, making the first noise in the silence. He is a dark-haired man wearing a straw hat in red tank tops and Bermuda pants. He is sitting at the 9 o'clock of the table.

"I'm hungry! Sanji! MEAAAAT!" Monkey. demands in a child-like manner.

The blond-haired bodyguard behind Luffy merely lights his cigar with a lighter and breathes the smoke out calmly.

"We're not here for a picnic, ya' know," Sanji replies in a calm manner.

Luffy's noise made the other person sitting at 3 o'clock of the table sighed. The person sitting directly opposite of Luffy has spiky blond hair with fox-like whiskers at his cheek. He is dressed in white cloak.

"Why do I have to be here anyway? I should be fighting Madara and that retarded Obito, saving the ninja world from destruction!" Uzumaki Naruto complains. He then turns to the raven-haired ninja bodyguard and says, "And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be miles away talking to the dead Hokages brought back to life by that creepy snake-face?"

"Like I had a choice, you dumbass… Becoming your bodyguard is the last thing I would do, even if it's against my will. I had my own reasons, so shut your crap before I Chidori you in the face," Uchiha Sasuke replies in a dark manner, his arms crossed.

Naruto then turns to his other bodyguard, whose head is shaped like a black watermelon with thick eyebrows.

"And why are you here!? You bushy-brows! Neji should come instead! We all miss Neji! Right guys?" Naruto asks.

The other guys sitting around the table simply nod their heads.

"Aww, come on, Neji's dead," Rock Lee responds while waving his head. "Besides, I'm waaaay cooler than Neji, right guys!?" He ends his sentence with a shining wink and a thumbs-up.

Everyone else in the room just keeps quiet and ignores Lee.

The black-haired boy at 7 o'clock runs his right hand over his face. He adjusts his black coat in a cool manner and sighs.

"If I'd know this will happen, I would have shut myself in S.A.O instead," Kirito murmurs. He is one of the six persons sitting there without any bodyguards.

"And what are you guys doing here anyway?" Naruto asks, pointing at both the 6 o'clock and 5 o'clock of the table. "You don't even belong in the same category as us!"

The blond-haired, white guy with masculine body in a blue suit of red and white stripes with stars raises his left eyebrow. He's the one at 6 o'clock.

"That's rude! 'The Avengers' has tons of anime versions of itself, okay?" Steve Rogers (a.k.a Captain America) counters.

"You mean 'cartoon', Captain," Tony Stark (a.k.a Ironman) corrects while sipping a glass of whisky he brought out of nowhere. He is wearing a smart-looking, brand new, black tuxedo.

"Look, for the umpteenth time, Stark, anime and cartoon are the same…!" the Captain argues.

The other bodyguard behind Captain America merely shakes his head.

"Here we go again… Guys, if you don't stop now, I am going to get very ANGRY!" Bruce Banner (a.k.a the Hulk) warns.

Ironman and Captain America immediately stop arguing and put on their poker faces.

Luffy laughs his head off while saying, "Geez, you guys are funny! Come on, Bruce! Join my crew and be my nakama!"

The other person behind Luffy, which is a green-haired swordsman, knocks Luffy's head. Sanji does the same.

"You idiot! Don't just go around asking random people to join the crew!" Roronoa Zoro scolds.

"And besides, he belongs in a different universe! Shitty captain…" Sanji adds.

Naruto just narrows his eyes. "Ooookay… and what about you!? You don't even have an anime or cartoon!" He asks the black-haired teenager with round spectacles at the table's 5 o'clock. The guy has a lightning scar over his forehead.

"So what?" Harry Potter fights back calmly. "I defeated the Dark Lord, has seven books published, and eight awesome movies without owning an anime!"

"And we ride kick-ass flying broomsticks!" Ron Weasley, the red-haired person standing behind Harry, supports his friend. "And not stupid toads. That is so not cool."

"Why you…!" Naruto is at a loss for words. "You wanna start something, eh, Weasel boy?" His right hand is conjuring a Rasengan.

Ron pulls out his wand as a reaction. "Who are you calling Weasel boy? You fox ass!"

The other wizard standing beside Harry, Neville Longbottom, quickly stops the two of them, saying, "Uh, Ron, you better put your wand back. I really don't want a World War III between the wizards and the ninjas right now."

Neville then bows his head at Naruto nervously as an apology. The blond-haired ninja holds back his Rasengan as Ron withdraws his wand.

"What a bloody hell this is," Ron complains.

Then the pink-haired man sitting at 10 o'clock yells excitedly.

"A fight? BRING IT ON!" Natsu Dragneel declares. "Fairy Tail will not lose to anyone!"

"Wooow! I like your attitude!" Luffy complements with a big grin. "You wanna join my crew?"

"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! YOU IDIOT!" both Sanji and Zoro immediately scold.

"No thanks, Luffy," Natsu calmly rejects. "But you can join my guild instead…!"

"Hell no," Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage standing behind Natsu speaks, "He's not even a mage. All he does is trouble."

"We can't agree more," both Zoro and Sanji nod.

The other mage standing beside Natsu with long dark hair crosses his arm.

"Gray, quit stripping already before I beat the hell out of you," Gajeel warns in a dark tone.

Everyone turns their attention towards Gray, who is currently halfway through taking his clothes off.

"Uh…yeah, why am I stripping anyway," Gray mutters to himself and begins redressing.

Gajeel sighs, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Sasuke silently agrees in his mind as Rock Lee and Naruto begin wrestling their arms for no apparent reason.

The situation begins to annoy the orange-haired man wrapped in black cloak, who is sitting at 2 o'clock of the table.

"Can't you guys be a little more serious?" Kurosaki Ichigo asks, putting his legs above the table now.

The red-haired shinigami behind Ichigo immediately fires up and knocks Ichigo's head.

"Can't you sit properly, Ichigo? What a disgrace… To think that you have been selected as the representative," Abarai Renji slaps his forehead.

Ichigo immediately counters, "Shut up, Renji! I'm the main character, so of course I'm the representative!"

"Shut up… before I bankai both of you," the other shinigami, Kuchiki Byakuya coolly warns.

Kirito is now busy texting messages to his dear Asuna with his smartphone underneath the table.

The rest of the people sitting at the table don't have any bodyguards or companions standing beside them.

Emiya Shirou, another red-haired teenager who is sitting at 1 o'clock of the table begins to scratch his head impatiently while muttering, "Why can't we start the meeting already? I wish Saber is here."

Suddenly, a snowball is thrown at Naruto's face. It came from a white-haired boy in a blue sweater at 11 o'clock of the table. The boy is holding a crescent wooden staff. His name is Jack Frost.

"Okay, now I'm pissed," Naruto says, gathering up his chakra for a Rasengan.

"Heheheh, chill, bro, we're just having a little fun!" Jack Frost laughs in return. "Hey, chill, get it? Chiiiiilllllll."

"I love having fun!" the monk, Aang, sitting at 4 o'clock of the table grins. He is, well, bald with a blue arrow pattern tattoo over his head.

"And who are you?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"I'm the Avatar! See, I can bend wind!" Aang answers cheerfully as he sends a gust of wind at Jack Frost and knocks him off his chair.

"HAAHAA! In your face, ice butt!" Naruto laughs out loud, and so does Aang.

"Stupid monk…" Jack Frost mutters as he gets up to his feet.

SPLAT. He threw another snowball at Naruto while he was laughing.

Naruto stops laughing, and now has a Rasengan in his hands.

The giant panda, Po, wearing pants sitting at 8 o'clock finally stands up and speaks.

"Alright, that's it, guys! Let's just calm down and start the meet— "

SPLAT.

Another snowball was thrown by Jack Frost, and this time at Po's face.

"Mind you, brother, you're not even human," Jack Frost chuckles playfully.

Po immediately puts on a grim face and looks at Naruto after wiping the snow off his face.

"So… Can we get him now?" Naruto asks the panda, his Rasengan still spinning in his hands.

Po nods, "Yeah… LET'S GET HIM!" Him and Naruto immediately leap at a horrified Jack Frost.

"WOOHOO A FIGHT!" Natsu immediately sets his body on fire.

"PAAAAAAARRRRRRTY!" Aang yells.

"WHOOOOOAAA! I'M GETTING EXCITED!" Luffy stretches his rubber arms and stands up. "Zoro! Sanji! Let's go!"

Without warning, Luffy delivers a rapid punch to Natsu's face and the two of them begin fighting.

"I still doubt myself whether if I've joined the right crew," Sanji mutters.

"Yeah, people with shitty spiral eyebrows like yours shouldn't be here," Zoro teases after hearing Sanji's muttering.

Sanji is pissed off.

"Why you… YOU SHITTY ALGAE-HEAD!" Sanji counters.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ALGAE-HEAD!? YOU STUPID COOK!" Zoro answers, unsheathing his katanas.

Zoro and Sanji then begin fighting by themselves.

"Guys," Harry says in a laid back manner. "Let's just keep calm and stay out of this ruckus."

"Agree," both Ron and Neville answer.

Kirito hides under the table after dodging a flamethrower from Natsu, and then continues his texting with Asuna.

Seeing how the place is beginning to be torn apart, Steve asks, "Umm, Bruce, you mad now?"

Bruce Banner chuckles in return. "I'm always mad." He then transform into a green-skinned giant and starts bashing Ironman.

"Why the hell are you bashing Stark for!?" Steve finally stands up.

A badly beaten up Tony Stark answers, "I gave him some of my whisky just now. I think he's drunk."

Captain America is horrified.

"Oh, crap, the Hulk is on a rampage! Third Gate… OPEN! STOP HIM, GUYS!" Rock Lee orders as he begins powering himself up.

"BAAANKAAAAIII!" Both Ichigo and Renji yell as they charge their swords up.

Shirou slips beneath the table quietly as Rock Lee, Ichigo and Renji start another commotion with the Hulk.

"Mind if I join you?" Shirou asks Kirito in a polite manner.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Kirito replies. "You wanna see my girlfriend's photo?"

Gray starts to strip off his clothes, again.

Meanwhile, Gajeel, Sasuke and Byakuya are just leaning their backs against the walls with their arms crossed, acting all cool and ignoring the commotion.

"_Idiots…" _the three of them thought simultaneously.

…..

The room continues to be in chaos until the person sitting at 12 o'clock raises his hand.

Everyone in the room stops whatever it is he is doing.

Naruto was defrosting Po, who was turned into a snowman, whose fat butt is sitting on top of Jack Frost's face.

Aang was doing an irish jig on the table.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess with Neville as a spectator.

Shirou and Kirito were discussing how hot Asuna is.

Luffy and Natsu were pulling each other's face off, while Zoro and Sanji were exchanging blows.

Ichigo and Rock Lee were being held as baseball bats by Hulk, with a fainted Renji lying on top of a bleeding Ironman.

Captain America was just about to join the cool guys leaning their backs against the walls.

"Fellas, fellas," the person at 12 o'clock speaks at last. "Sit down."

Everyone goes back to their positions. And whoever was injured is now patched up.

"I know you guys are excited about this," the person then continues. "Please take a moment to hear me out."

Everyone nods.

"My name is Mr. J," the person introduces. "First, I would like to thank you all for coming all the way from your respective universe today. It's a great pleasure to have all of you here in my mansion."

"Dude, this better be important," Ichigo says.

"Relax, let Mr.J finish what he has to say," Harry defends.

Everyone now has turned their full attention towards Mr.J, though Luffy is munching a drumstick which he pulled out of nowhere.

"So, what exactly do you want with all of us? Mr.J?" Aang asks curiously.

Mr.J grins.

"We're going to work together…to have a Chinese New Year party."

_To be continued_


End file.
